Una cita con la muerte
by Basthest
Summary: "Mira que el amor es fuerte; vida, no me seas molesta, mira que sólo me resta, para ganarte perderte. Venga ya la dulce muerte, el morir venga ligero, que muero porque no muero". Nada es lo que parece, ni si quiera el título de este relato.


Cosas que debes saber:

Suelto algunas expresiones mal sonantes, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta.

No me atengo a posibles consecuencias, o daños irreversibles, que pueda causarte el leer una pizca de romanticismo junto con unas gotas de pasión y lujuria, sobre todo si hacen una mezcla explosiva entre dos mujeres adultas y responsables.

Las protagonistas de este relato quisieron estar inspiradas, ligeramente, en los perfiles de Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures)

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, dos, tres años quizás, le llegó una nota al buzón, una carta lacrada, de estas con sello en color rojo, en plan molón. Una nota firmada, una completa conocida-desconocida, una vaga sensación, una cita en su mansión, lista de asistentes incluida, más que una invitación parecía un desafío.

Que gracia, medio chat del subtexto invitado, medio blog, medio foro, medio todo, imposible que ocupe todo el mundo allí, una broma pesada, gente que me suena, otras que conozco, ¿el resto?, no he oído ni hablar de ellas.

Supongo que va en serio, aunque no me fío, la confirmación del resto del personal parece fiable, firmas de su puño y letra, aunque se podrían falsificar.

Todo mujeres, menuda orgía se va a montar, la mayoría de ellas lesbianas, al menos las conocidas, se puede inducir a las demás al lado oscuro, me incito a mi misma el placer, pensando en hacer el amor con alguna de ellas llego al orgasmo.

Iré, lo tengo decidido, para la "primera vez" que lo llamo yo, la presentación en sociedad, hay que ir disfrazada, será divertido. Pone un teléfono de contacto, no me sorprende, ya me lo se. Llamo. Descuelga.

-Mi estimada anfitriona, dígame que esto no es una broma.

-No lo es señorita, no lo es. ¿Fin de la conversación?

La anfitriona sonríe y aunque la señorita no la ve, lo sabe de todas maneras. Le da una leve indicación personal y cuelga.

"Día D", llegar al chalet no tiene pérdida ni equivocación. No están todas las que son, pero son todas las que están, suficientes, unas movidas por lo desconocido, otras por reencuentro, la mayoría por amistad.

Van como se les había pedido, también llevan trajes o vestidos de gala y ropa informal en sus maletas, tres días en esa casa van a dar para mucho, aunque sean sólo tres. Están todas, los coches y alguna moto en los garajes. Una mora, una payasa, una fantasma, una muerte, una griega, una pirata... falto yo, para no variar.

Esperan en la entrada, saludadas han quedado todas, la anfitriona les ha dicho amablemente que no se impacienten por entrar, tampoco cree que haya prisa. Dice que falta alguien vestida de militar, que no tardará, y es que primero ha ido a ver una nota.

-Pues por ahí viene.

-El traje es el del ejército de tierra, ¿verdad?

-Los galones la hacen teniente... u oficial, sólo le faltaría el caballero.

Se ríen por la broma, algunas matan con la mirada pero callan, mientras, ven como acerco la Yamaha un poco más, la dejo a la sombra de un ciprés y me bajo.

Arreglo alguna arruga del traje, coloco las gafas de sol donde deben estar y me acerco. Hago el saludo militar, alguna me responde y estrecho manos en vez de dar dos besos, preguntan, respondo que aún estoy de servicio, sonrío, a veces sólo yo entiendo mis bromas irónicas, empiezo a besar.

Se acaba de hacer el "paripé", no me voy a quitar las gafas, si no también quitas la gracia del disfraz. Compito con una "Gabrielle" a ver cual de las dos está más sexy... está rara de rubia y con su operación de estética, pero es lo que una vez prometí, lo que siempre había querido... de todas maneras le sienta bien esa similitud a lo Renée O'Connor española. También hay una "Xena", pero no le va, hay gente que no le pega nada su disfraz.

Estando dentro de la casa se está bien, es fresca, hay picoteo de canapés en el balcón, estoy perdida en el paisaje, oigo que alguien se acerca, demasiadas miradas, comentarios por lo bajo los cuales a veces hago, pero hoy no, demasiado callada quizás, aunque dicen que nada es demasiado.

-¿Dónde estás?

Me pregunta, yo sonrío levemente y me doy la vuelta, muy despacio.

-No digas aquí porque se que no es verdad.

La miro tranquila, bajando algo las gafas para esa mirada pícara que hace que se despreocupe y se sonroje... sabía que se iba a sonrojar. Pero después de ese breve instante se lanza.

-Quisiera bailarte la danza de los siete velos... a solas.

Tenía que apuntillar, ya se que es "a solas", que me quieres bailar esa especie de cortejo nupcial, hace más de un año que estás interesada, antes por amor, ahora sólo sexo, el caso es tenerme de alguna manera. Sonrío irónica y algo forzada.

-No, gracias.

Se queda parada.

-Era la última vez que lo pedía o te lo decía.

-Mejor, nunca prometí nada. Sueno borde, pero es lo que hay.

Se marcha molesta porque sabe que digo la verdad y se acerca una amiga-conocida.

-Se ha cabreado.

-Ya lo se. Se le pasará.

-Está bastante buena.

-Como si el físico fuese lo único que me importase, además perfecta y fácilmente puede encontrar a otra a quien...

-... ¿Incordiar?...

-Si... ¿lo ves?, presa fácil.

-Compadécela.

-Lo siento, mi alma la vendí al diablo hace mucho, ni siento ni padezco.

Ojos como platos. Guiño uno de los míos mientras guardo momentáneamente las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, bromeaba. Se queda un tanto pasmada ante esa capacidad de humor mordaz.

Entramos de nuevo en casa para la comida, algunas parejas se la han saltado he ido directamente al postre en su habitación, designada en el piso superior. Luego se que habrá sorteo, para dormir de dos en dos, juntas, que no revueltas, o si, lo que se disponga.

De todas maneras una cosa es con quien me gustaría dormir y otra muy distinta es con quien el sorteo manual, estilo amigo invisible, diga que lo haga. No se puede cambiar, otra cosa es que por pacto mutuo se quede con la otra en un intercambio de parejas, sonrío al pensar el trasiego que habrá esa noche.

Le he lanzado unas cuantas miradas a la periodista, con ella siempre suelo, para decirlo finamente "congeniar".

La bella, dulce y espléndida muerte, que realmente es la que me interesa, sabe lo que pasará a continuación. Lo sabe desde hace exactamente los mismos años que por última vez nos volvimos a encontrar, y no sabría decir si he encontrado celos o desaprobación en su mirada.

Me entran las ganas. Le mando un comunicado a la periodista: no lo publiques en tu próximo editorial. Ríe. No quiero mojar el pantalón porque el dichoso cóccix me vuelva a supurar. Sexo, baño, ahora. Cojo otras bragas, se que me tendré que cambiar. Al resto le da igual, ni se entera, al menos puedo presumir de ser discreta. Cierro la puerta con pestillo, se que nadie me oirá gritar, me bajo los pantalones y las bragas.

-Fóllame periodista.

-Sí, mi teniente.

Ya estoy mojada, así que lame. Más fuerte. Penetra. Jadeo. Después de una sucesión de "ah" le doy las gracias. Respiro despacio.

-Sigues enamorada de ella, ¿verdad?

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Me pongo seria, muy seria, quizás sea tristeza, no lo se.

-Tu mirada a veces habla por si sola.

-La muerte siempre me va a gustar.

-Ni hacía falta que lo dijeras.

-Me haces sentir culpable.

Intenta encontrarse con mi mirada pero yo la esquivo.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

-Quiero otro polvo.

-Si, mi teniente.

Vuelve a lamer, a meter sus dedos.

-Di su nombre. Dilo. Grítalo con todas tus fuerzas.

Y lo digo mientras me corro y me pongo a llorar. Ella se va. Yo me relajo, me cambio y vuelvo a colocarme las gafas de sol. Bajo. Empezamos a comer. Las charlas van y vienen, si juntas palabras sueltas haces una conversación surrealista. Sonrío. Tampoco me he perdido tanto de lo que decía la payasa, la pirata y la bailarina de streaptess.

Me hacía gracia la bailarina, no iba tan desnuda como debería, ni tan vestida como para quitarse luego la ropa. Lo curioso de la concentración era que no se podía repetir disfraz. Iba a ir de motera, pero ya lo habían cogido, el de sadomasoquista también, el ángel y el diablo. De todos modos me apetecía traje y corbata, así que me vino bien el de militar. La disciplina ya lo ponía la que en su día fue futbolista, trofeo a ese honor incluido.

Detrás de mis gafas de sol la muerte muchas veces no se daba por aludida, o si, no lo sabía, era misteriosa toda ella en su conjunto, el traje se le ceñía a unas sinuosas curvas en las cuales debía dejar de pensar, no quería subir y volverme a cambiar.

Brindamos al final, por lo que nos había reunido, por las allí presentes. Después del café jugamos al trivial. Yo me limitaba a mirar, estaba de comodín para cualquiera de los equipos, a veces acertaba, a veces no, al menos estaba. Me preguntaban sobre todo cuando me veían callada, con esa típica sonrisa de "esta respuesta me la se."

Apostaron la tableta de chocolate para las ganadoras, todo el mundo cogería, para quien no le gustara había caramelos y gominolas. Se acabó el juego y se fueron a dar una vuelta, creía que nadie notaría mi ausencia, las vi marchar desde el balcón, estaba algo ensimismada cuando noté su presencia.

Apoyé los codos en la barandilla de piedra, la muerte estaba fabulosa y con la puesta que iniciaba el sol aún más. Esperé a que se acercara, era demasiado fácil imaginar que se acercaría de frente. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y seguí contemplando el paisaje. Para mi repentina timidez, en esos momentos era más cómodo abrazarme por la espalda.

Me dio un escalofrío. Su mano derecha hizo un recorrido. Pecho. Vientre. Para, mi sexo no deja de latir como para que lo excites más. Se reía y yo me sonrojaba.

-Iba a darte una vuelta con la moto, le digo, -pero prefiero que nos vayamos a la cama.

La ropa tirada. Los cuerpos desnudos. Hacíamos el amor con ansia, hasta la extenuación.

-Nunca había estado con tan bello militar.

-Ni yo había tenido nunca una muerte tan dulce.

Sonrisas.

-¿Otra vez?

Risas.

-Otra.

Nos vestimos despacio, mutuamente, me hizo el nudo de la corbata y yo le subí la cremallera del vestido. Nos añadimos al grupo que ya venía.

La noche la pasé, en parte, en la habitación con la que iba de fantasma, aunque tanto regodeo me haría tirar la cena. Me hubiese cambiado de habitación pero no la quería molestar. Sabía a lo que iba. Tres noches seguidas quizás suponían demasiado.

Salí al jardín trasero. Sonreí al recordar ciertos pijamas. Me quedé mirando las estrellas.

-Es un carro.

Me reí.

-No está en esta época del año apreciada muerte, pero de todas maneras es una osa.

Saqué la lengua. Se sonrojó mientras sonreía. Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Como sabías que estaría aquí?

-Suposiciones.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato. Vio como tamborileaba mis dedos izquierdos en la mano derecha. Puso su mano encima. Su derecha y mi izquierda encima del asiento del banco. Primero con carantoñas, después se la llevó a sus rizos, estaba empapada.

-Ven conmigo.

La llevé al cobertizo. La empotré en la pared mientras la besaba. No debía besarla pero me moría de ganas, infringir la regla no me importaba. Jadeaba. Mis embestidas eran más fuertes. Me encantaba verla llegar al orgasmo entre mis brazos. Se estremecía si lamía, besaba y succionaba.

-Teniente, no sea mala.

Le acaricié el rostro mientras lo decía. Me llevó al limbo con algún relincho de fondo y durmió conmigo acurrucada. Ahora tan sólo quedaban dos días.

-El plazo se acaba.

-Lo se, pero así son mejor las cosas, sexo sin compromiso.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-No, sólo estoy segura de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-No te lo voy a decir así como así.

Sonrío. -Esta vez puede ser diferente.

-No me voy a hacer ilusiones.

-¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

-Probablemente.

-¿Hablaremos?

-Me lo pensaré.

* * *

Segundo día, día informal. Una vuelta en la moto. Sexo en el refugio de montaña. Duermes, o eso pienso mientras hablo conmigo misma.

-Me gustas demasiado muerte y eso no puede ser.

-Teniente, hay decisiones que no puede tomar sola.

-No me pegues esos sustos ¿quieres?

-Tenemos que... beso.

-Ahora no... baja por el cuello.

-Después de tus pechos... río.

-Ahí no, ahí no, ah... gruño.

Tarde de paseo a caballo. Noche de jugar a las películas. Ligoteo desinhibido entre muchas, se anotaban las falsedades y ciertos comentarios para cotilleos posteriores. Algunas no eran tan amigas como decían. Otras se odiaban civilizadamente.

-Segunda noche de orgasmos pletóricos entre la teniente y yo, le confesaba la muerte a otro ángel del infierno.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-Más de lo que ella se imagina, no importa el cuando.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-No quiere escuchar.

-O no se lo espera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lleva esperando un "te amo teniente" en sueños más de dos años, que salga de tu preciosa boca es demasiado bello como para creerlo.

-Quizás, siempre hay un quizás, condicional condicionado.

* * *

Tercer día. Desayuno. La teniente baja con un cojín en forma de caramelo bajo su brazo. Es adorable su toque infantil. Vuelvo al café, ahora no es precisamente el momento de pensar.

-¿Teniente, el grado de General nunca se llegó a sacar?

La llaman, no le hace gracia la distinción. Se acerca a quien la nombra. Desde las cinco estuvo durmiendo, si es que durmió, en su cama, ahora son las diez, la pierna la tiene como si hubiese sido arrollada por un elefante... una de dos, o la envía a la mierda, educadamente, o la mata y fulmina con su mirada, aunque optaría por ambas opciones.

Efectivamente, mantiene la compostura escuchando esa especie de charla-sermón. No creo que sea el momento apropiado. Habrá que maniobrar una emboscada para salvar a la teniente. Me levanto sigilosa. Voy a la cocina. Taza de yogur bebido quiera o no. Pastilla. Hielo. Trapo de cocina.

-Ejem. Toso forzada. Me acerco a la chica que ha molestado a la teniente y, que, sin duda, es imbécil integral.

-Disculpa, prosigo, -si me permites una observación, aquí está a punto de formarse un desastre nuclear. No creo que sea bueno para tu reputación, ni de la invitada, montar un escándalo por una nimiedad de la cual ella se arrepentirá, más que tú, dalo por seguro. Así que antes de que pase todo eso, ¿qué tal si la dejas desayunar y que se desahogue fuera, o con quien le apetezca, todo lo que quiera? Después te doy mi palabra que te la devuelvo sana, salva y con ganas de hablar, y con su sentido del humor, por supuesto.

-Locuaz, me dice la teniente.

-Gracias.

-De acuerdo, toda tuya, apostilla la imbécil.

Le dedico mi sonrisa de niña buena y me llevo a la teniente al sofá. Me mira algo perpleja. Sigue sin decir nada. Bebe y traga la pastilla. Pone cara de circunstancias con el hielo.

Me hace una señal con el dedo índice, que me acerque más, el sofá de al lado no es suficiente. Me pongo de cuclillas. Su mano izquierda en mi rostro, enredando mi pelo. Me acerca. Su nariz en mi oreja. Respiración pausada.

-Es la primera vez que alguien viene a rescatarme.

Se que para "su estado", decir eso supone un grado tal de amalgama de sentimientos encontrados (dolor, ternura, rabia, cariño, frustración, amor), y que para mi supone el mayor piropo que me hayan podido haber dicho en mucho tiempo. Después se aparta y esquivando mi mirada visualizando la nada. Cierra los ojos y se duerme.

-¿Por qué no quiere saber nada?, pregunto al ángel del infierno, ahora mi conciencia particular.

-Porque piensa que es lo mejor, por eso está abrazada al cojín de caramelo llorando a moco tendido en vez de estarlo contigo, así no se hace ilusiones porque sabe que es mera fantasía.

Me alejo pensando. Se que la teniente está en las mismas. Por una parte necesitaríamos tiempo, pero se acaba, por otra necesitamos un intercambio de pareceres de carácter urgente.

El transcurso de la mañana la pasan meditando cada una sus palabras. Por la tarde se evitan en una especie de mutuo acuerdo para hablar a la noche.

* * *

Última noche. De gala. Luciendo las mejores perchas y escotes, también alguna espalda semidesnuda.

La muerte va con un vestido rojo burdeos, cremallera a un lado, con un ligero corte para lucir pierna izquierda.

La teniente va de negro, negro noche, se han intercambiado algo los papeles, no suele llevar vestido pero es una ocasión especial.

La anfitriona va de blanco. El resto es una gama de azules y ocres. El contraste es espectacular. Parece que todas se lo pasan bien en la fiesta.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?, le pregunta la anfitriona.

-¿Sin que se note que está preparado?, contesta la teniente.

Suena _In demand_ de Texas. Juego de miradas y de quehaceres manuales. Le pasa un dedo por la espalda y me recorre un escalofrío. La vuelta es a centímetros de sus labios, el vestido no ayuda a disimular el sonrojo por pensar que "esa" también quiero ser yo, ni el rojo de mis celos.

El baile va acabando. La lleva de la mano, le acaricia el rostro, vuelta, miraditas, cercanía, otra vuelta y su espalda se apoya en su pecho, pechos que yo quiero reclamar como míos, a centímetros de otro beso, la teniente se aleja muy digna, media vuelta, guiño.

Todas ríen por el espectáculo de índole subtextual.

-Como somos amigas... le suelta la muy descarada.

A la teniente le encanta jugar con la ambigüedad, y con fuego, mientras opina que la coreografía no era para tanto. La noche va llegando a su fin. Muchas tienen horas de camino regreso a casa, así que se despiden todas, algunas es que no quieren ni verse al día siguiente.

Ella se queda en la terraza, le atrae esa serenidad que le da el campo. Sabe que estamos solas. Que esto no se repetirá. Una oportunidad en la vida que no quiere desperdiciar. Duda. Me mira. Muchas preguntas reflejadas. Esta vez empiezo yo.

-¿Dónde vives?

Eleva su ceja, sonríe, sabe que necesito saber ciertas cosas.

-París.

-Me lo temía, a veces se te nota el acento. ¿Con cuántas?

Suspira seria.

-Cuatro, medio año cada una, nadie aguanta más, perdón, intentaba...

-Lo se, ¿qué hay de la mora?

-Siempre ha venido detrás, nunca he querido nada con ella, descubrí como era y no me interesa.

-¿Y la periodista?

-Ha sido mi última pareja, sólo fue sexo esporádico, pensamos en otras.

-¿En quien pensabas cuando os fuisteis al baño?

Se sorprende un poco, vuelve a suspirar.

-Mi respuesta lo cambiaría todo.

-Los cambios son buenos.

Sonríe. Niega con la cabeza y se marcha. Se que va al cobertizo. No tengo prisa por seguirla.

Se desnuda meticulosa, suspira cada vez que se quita una prenda. Me acerco.

-¿Siempre me tienes que encontrar?

-Siempre.

Coloco sus manos en mis caderas mientras la beso despacio. La boca, el cuello, sus senos en los cuales me regodeo. Está excitada, pero hay dos puntos por aclarar y tenemos toda la noche. Sigo bajando, me encanta besarla, toda entera para mi.

-Vas a decirme dos cosas antes de que siga o te haré gritar.

Ríe en un tono más grave.

-Si no, tendré que atarte.

-Hazlo.

Le entusiasma ponernos a prueba a las dos. Tararea _Lía_ mientras coloco cada muñeca en un poste, podría desatarse fácilmente de los pañuelos pero quiere disfrutar del espectáculo. Vuelvo a besarla desde los muslos hasta sus pechos. Introduzco dos dedos, eleva sus caderas para mi mayor comodidad.

-Me voy a desnucar.

Río.

-No lo permitiría... dime... lamo, beso y succiono, se que le vuelve loca... -ya infringiste la norma de besarme... cosa que hago con pasión, no quiere dejar mi lengua, ni que mengüe el ritmo de mis dedos en su interior.

-¿La persona en quien pensabas en el baño es la misma de la cual estás enamorada?

Muevo la mano, más deprisa.

-No quiero que llegues sin que tenga respuesta.

-Cuando me corra te lo contesto, dice entrecortada.

Acerco mi boca a centímetros de la suya, con la mano izquierda le sujeto el cogote.

-¿Es la misma persona?

Intenta ladear la cabeza pero no puede. La beso.

-Si, jadea.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más...

-Eres tú, me dice mientras me mira antes de besarme apasionadamente llegando al placer.

El movimiento de mis dedos los suavicé, le bajé la cabeza y deshice las ataduras, nos seguíamos mirando sin decir nada, ella porque intentaba pausar su respiración, yo porque estaba anonadada, en parte lo quería y deseaba pero quizás es que tampoco me lo esperaba, no con esa declaración tan repentina.

Le acaricié el rostro.

-No quites la otra mano, me gusta tenerte dentro.

Me sonrojaba por momentos, esquivaba la mirada.

-Ey, dijo mientras tiraba de mí hacia ella, quería que me acurrucara, quizás me iba a dejar un poco la muñeca derecha pero no importaba. Con su izquierda me acariciaba la espalda, con la derecha mi cara.

-Esquivar la mirada es algo que sólo debía hacer yo.

Sonreí. Seguía moviendo acompasadamente sus caderas.

-Tampoco es tan malo, ahora te desnudarás, llegaremos juntas al orgasmo, veremos amanecer y cada una volverá a su camino.

Me había ayudado a desprenderme de lo poco que me quedaba de ropa, ya que con una mano lo tenía complicado.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo haya encontrado ya?. Ahora la sorprendo yo. Tanto que se queda muda, así que aprovecho y sigo mi discurso.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que tú a mi tampoco, era lo más coherente que salía de mi boca mientras la suya se deleitaba alternando mis pechos y mi sexo.

En más de un par de ocasiones tuvo que corregir la postura de mi mano porque me iba. Ahora estábamos al unísono.

-¿Y si no decimos lo mismo?, pudo susurrar.

-No importa, sentencié.

Contamos mentalmente hasta tres, quedaba poco.

-...

-Te amo

-...

Nuestras bocas se buscaban con pasión, ella que se suponía más sorprendida, no dejaba de hacerlo mientras me recorría de nuevo.

-Para... para..., le dije entre risas.

La teniente estaba alterada y emocionada, cosa evidente.

-Es que me hacías cosquillas, dije mientras sonreía entre beso y beso.

Tu me quieres matar a polvos, ¿verdad?, me suelta como si nada.

Para algo soy la muerte, contesto.

Nos reímos a mandíbula batiente.

Me besa despacio mientras, entrelazadas, vemos el amanecer.

-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?, me pregunta como si le acabasen de regalar un juguete nuevo.

-¿No sería más correcto y concreto preguntar vivirás?, le replico para provocar. Podría parecer precipitado en cualquier otro caso, pero no en el nuestro.

Está apoyada en mi pecho pero se que se ha sonrojado.

-Oui ma petite étoile, contesta dulcemente.

Sonrío. Levanta la cabeza, me mira.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Me besa, la beso, nos besamos.

* * *

Fin ^.^


End file.
